


Komahina Incorrect quotes

by NagitoNoodles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hinakoma - Freeform, I can put more ships if you want I guess, Incorrect Quotes, Just purely Komahina incorrect quotes, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Might be some KamuKoma in there, One quote each chapter, There isn't enough incorrect quotes for Komahina, There's not enough, some cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagitoNoodles/pseuds/NagitoNoodles
Summary: Just a shit ton of Incorrect quotes Komahina style
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Nagito: Name a more iconic duo then my crippling fear of abandonment and my anxiety. I’ll wait.

Hajime: You and me?

Nagito, tearing up: Okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Nagito: Remeber when you didn’t try to solve all your problems with attempted murder?

Hajime: Stop romanticizing the past. Izuru did that

Nagito: But aren’t you also-

Hajime: Shush


	3. Chapter 3

Nagito: Oh just so you know, it’s very muggy today

Hajime:

Hajime: Nagito, I swear, if I step outside and all of our mugs are on the front lawn

Nagito: *sips coffee from bowl*


	4. Chapter 4

Nagito: I’m a reverse necromancer

Hajime: Isn’t that just killing people?

Nagito: Ah, technically


	5. Chapter 5

Nagito, pointing: May I sit there?

Hajime: That’s my lap

Nagito: That doesn’t answer my question, Hajime


	6. Chapter 6

Nagito: Change is inedible

Hajime: Don’t you mean inevitable

Nagito, spitting out coins: No I do not


	7. Chapter 7

Nagito: Here’s some advice

Hajime: I didn’t ask for any

Nagito: Too bad. I’m stuck here with my thoughts and you’re the only one who talks to me


	8. Chapter 8

Hajime: Sorry it took my so long to bail you out of jail

Nagito: No it’s my fault, I shouldn’t’ve used my one phone to prank call the police


	9. Chapter 9

Hajime: You often use humor to deflect trauma

Nagito: Thank you

Hajime: I didn’t say it was a good thing

Nagito: What I’m hearing is, you think I’m funny


	10. Chapter 10

Nagito: Bad thing keep happening to me, like I have bad luck or something

Hajime: Nagito, you don’t have bad luck. The reason bad things keep happening to you is because you're a dumbass.


	11. Chapter 11

Nagito: *hits hip to corner of desk* FUCK

Hajime: Language honey!

Nagito: What else am I supposed to say “Woe is I”???

Hajime:

Nagito: Dear, accept that swear words are necessary sometimes


	12. Chapter 12

Hajime: You’re right.

Nagito: That’s...that’s an unusual phrase for you. Did you just learn it?


	13. Chapter 13

Nagito: I can explain

Hajime: Can you?

Nagito: If you give me thirty seconds to think of a lie


	14. Chapter 14

Hajime: How do I deal with my enemies?

Nagito: Kill them.

Hajime: That’s a bit extreme, I was hoping for a more passive solution

Nagito: Kill them only a little?


	15. Chapter 15

Nagito: So that’s my plan

Hajime: Are you alright with constructive criticism? I don’t want to sound mean babe.

Nagito: No go ahead. I want to hear it

Hajime: It fucking sucks.

Nagito: That’s not constructive criticism


	16. Chapter 16

Hajime: If there’s going to be a big dramatic scene, wait till I get back

Nagito: Of course. I can’t flip this table myself


	17. Chapter 17

Hajime: I’ve already sent good vibes your way...they’re coming. There’s nothing you can do to stop them.

Nagito: This is the most threatening way I’ve ever been cheered up


	18. Chapter 18

Hajime: If you were to vacuum jello through a metal tube, well I think that’d be a neat noise

Nagito: I beg to differ

Hajime: Then beg


	19. Chapter 19

Hajime, struggling to keep upright in 1 inch heels Ibuki forced them to wear: Y-Ya I don’t think this will work

Nagito, walking flawlessly in sparkly golden 6 inch heels: WEAK.


	20. Chapter 20

Nagito: I went through a entire character arc during quarantine

Nagito: I became more evil if you’re curious

Hajime: We’re still in quarantine, don’t worry, there’s time for a redemption arc still

Nagito: I’m going to get worse on purpose


	21. Chapter 21

Nagito: Three words. Say em and I’m yours

Hajime: Three words

Nagito:

Nagito: Bitch


	22. Chapter 22

Nagito trying to cheer up Hajime: Things could be worse you know!

Hajime: How?

Nagito: How what?

Hajime: How could they be more worse

Nagito: They can’t. I lied.


	23. Chapter 23

Hajime: I’m incredibly fast at math.

Nagito: Alright, what’s 30 x 17

Hajime: 47

Nagito: That wasn’t even close

Hajime: But it was fast


	24. Chapter 24

Hajime: I’m 10 times funnier and sexier than you

Nagito: 10 times 0 is still 0 though

Hajime: Jokes on you, I can’t do math


	25. Chapter 25

Hajime, talking to Nagito on the phone: Did you preheat the oven like I told you to?

Nagito: You bet!

Hajime: At what temperature?

Nagito: 535.

Hajime: That’s the clock

Nagito:

Hajime:

Nagito: 536.


	26. Chapter 26

Hajime: You kill people for money!?

Nagito: I can explain!

Hajime: And all this fucking time I’ve been doing it for free like a idiot!

Nagito:

Hajime:

Hajime: Shit.


	27. Chapter 27

Hajime: What the fuck is wrong with you?!

Nagito: Wow, you could start with a ‘good morning’

Hajime: Good morning. What the fuck is wrong with you?!


	28. Chapter 28

Nagito: It’s dark in here

Hajime: Don’t worry dude I got this

Hajime: *Stomps feet*

Hajime: *Skechers light up*


	29. Chapter 29

Hajime: You know, I’m starting to regret showing you how a blender works

Nagito, drinking toast: Why's that?


	30. Chapter 30

Nagito: I slept for almost 12 hours but I might still be tired so let's go for 12 more just incase

Hajime: Nagito, babe, that's a coma

Nagito: Sounds festive


	31. Chapter 31

Hajime: Can you please be serious for 5 minutes?

Nagito: My record is 4, but I think I can do it


	32. Chapter 32

Hajime: Do you have any skeletons in your closet?

Nagito: Do you mean literally or figuratively?

Hajime: Honestly, the fact that I have to specify…


	33. Chapter 33

Hajime: *holding bottle* Is this whiskey or perfume?

Nagito: *chugs whole bottle*

Nagito: It’s perfume


	34. Chapter 34

Nagito: Fuck

Hajime: We need to work on your cursing

Nagito: Why? I’m pretty good at cursing already


	35. Chapter 35

Hajime: Hello fellow idiots

Nagito: Hello, Hajime

Hajime: No no, not you Nagito

Nagito: Your underestimate me


	36. Chapter 36

Nagito: Jail is no fun. I’ll tell you that much

Hajime: You’ve been?

Nagito: Once. In monopoly.


End file.
